Seven Minutes in Heaven
by SuperheroAddict1
Summary: The Avengers team has gotten together, and thanks to the wonderful mind of Tony Stark, has decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.
1. Bruce Banner

Wrist Watch: Bruce Banner

(name) pulled out the wrist watch right when her fingers touched it. Holding the wrist watch up in the air her eyes darting from face to face, trying to figure out which member of the Avengers it could belong to. Her eyes finally rested on a fidgeting Bruce Banner and she smiled sweetly at him. "I believe this belongs to you." She stated, moving into a kneeling position and leaned across the circle, handing Bruce his wrist watch back.

"Thanks." Bruce replied, smiling sheepishly as he took the watch from (name) and slipped it back onto his wrist. Tony, losing his patients in the two of them, stood up quickly and took both Bruce and (name) by the elbows, pulling them up and dragging them to the storage closet.

"You two are moving way to slow. Some of us can't wait till our turn in the closets, so get in there and get moving already!" Tony stated, releasing Bruce's arm long enough to open the door to the closet, and shoving both of them inside directly after. He slammed the door closed and an audible click of the lock being put into place form the outside could be heard. "Your seven minutes starts now, get moving big guy." Tony shouted through the door, banging on it once before walking away from the door.

"So what exactly is this game?" Bruce questioned. (name) could tell by the noise of the floor creaking that he was fidgeting around slightly before the noise settled down. She took a seat on the floor and stretched her legs out, accidently knocking into Bruce's leg with her foot.

"Sorry." She muttered, pulling her foot back slightly so she wouldn't kick him again. "It's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. It's a game middle school kids would play just so they could kiss someone else." She explained, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness until she could see the outline of a slightly hunched over Bruce sitting on the floor in front of her.

"So that explains why Tony would want to play it." Bruce said quietly, emitting a snort of laughter from (name). "So, I don't blame you if you don't want to… kiss me, or something like that, so what do you want to do instead?" He asked awkwardly, and (name) could tell he was fiddling with his glasses.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" (name) asked, frowning slightly and shifting her position to sit next to Bruce, on the opposite side of the closet. She had liked Bruce for a while, but she had never found the right time to bring up the fact that she liked him. When Tony suggested playing Seven Minutes in Heaven she had secretly hopped she would get paired with Bruce. The fact that Bruce might not want to be in the closet with her crushed her inside.

"Because of who…. What I am." Bruce corrected himself, slightly surprised that instead of shifting away from him, (name) shifted closer to him instead. He was even more surprised when she giggled slightly. He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked.

"You worry too much about what other people think of you. Just because you're the 'Hulk', doesn't make you a bad person. You're still Bruce Banner, the sweetest, nicest, calmest guy I've ever met." (name) replied, turning her head to face Bruce and noticing how their noses were inches apart. "And that's why I like you." She stated quietly, almost as an afterthought. She waited another second before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Bruce's. Bruce hesitated, but slowly he started to kiss (name) back. When they both pulled apart, cheeks flushed lightly, and huffing slightly to catch their breaths, Bruce spoke up.

"Are you sure you aren't doing this just to boost my self-esteem?" He asked, only to be answered by (name) pressing her lips against his once more. The kisses started to become more and more passionate until Bruce had pulled (name) into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and arms around his neck as he leaned forward so (name) was pinned between him and the floor. (name) entwined her hands into the hair at the base of Bruce's neck as his hand's gripped her hips firmly.

Suddenly, the door to the closet few open and Tony Stark, a wide grin plastered on his face, stood in the doorway. "Time's up." He stated, watching with a smirk as Bruce pulled away from (name), his cheeks a bright shade of pink. "Nice job big guy." Tony cheered as Bruce helped (name) up off the floor. She had a blush mirroring Bruce, and the two walked out of the closet hand in hand.

"We should do this again some time." (name) whispered to Bruce once they were out of the closet and out of Tony's ear shot. Bruce nodded and smiled, taking his seat back on the floor and pulling (name) down into his lap.

"Tonight." He whispered, pressing his lips against her ear when he said it. She nodded in agreement, turning her head to smile at Bruce and kiss him one more time before Tony resumed the game.


	2. Tony Stark

Screw Driver: Tony Stark

(name) shuffled the objects in the bag around a little bit before wrapping her fingers around a cold, metal feeling object. She pulled it out only to see that it was a screwdriver. "Gee, I wonder who this belongs to." She said sarcastically, pointing the end of the screwdriver at none other than Tony Stark. He smirked, took the screwdriver, and jumped up to his feet, reaching down and pulling (name) to stand up as well.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl?" Tony asked, wrapping an arm around (name)'s waist and half dragging, half leading, the way to the closet. (name) struggled to keep up with Tony, so her shoulder wouldn't be ripped out of its socket, and when the pair was finally in the closet Thor closed the door behind them both and threw the lock into place, closing them into darkness.

"I haven't played this game in forever." (name) said, smiling when it became obvious that Tony's arc reactor shone brightly through his shirt, casting some blue light into the closet. There was a shift in the air until (name) could feel Tony basically pinning her in between himself and the wall.

"Well, let's see if I can remind you how it's played." Tony said quietly, reaching out tuck a strand of hair that had fallen in front of (name)'s face behind her ear. (name) held her breath as Tony leaned closer towards her, finally crashing his lips against her. (name) snaked her arms around Tony's neck and buried her hands into his hair, tugging on a few strands of it towards the base of his neck while his hands gripped her hips.

"I think it's all starting to come back to me." (name) teased, giggling slightly when Tony's facial hair tickled her face. Tony smirked slightly, gently detaching (name)'s arms from around his neck and entwining their fingers together instead.

"Good, I hoped it would." He teased, leaning down once again and pressing his lips against (name)'s, gentler then before but still just as passionate. (name) pulled her hands out of Tony's, and started toying with the bottom of his shirt. "Eager, aren't we?" Tony smirked, leaning far enough away from (name) to pull his shirt off, allowing the glow of his arc reactor to glow brighter now that it wasn't covered by the fabric of his shirt.

"Just a little bit." (name) responded, giggling slightly as she stood on her tip toes to press her lips against Tony's once again. Tony stooped down slightly, grabbed (name)'s thighs, and stood up quickly, emitting a squeal from (name) as she wrapped her arms tightly around Tony's neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as well and kiss became ever more passionate as the air in the closet seemed to grow at least ten degrees hotter.

Tony's hands were just inching under (name)'s shirt when the closet was thrown into light as Steve opened the door. "Sorry!" He shouted, turning his back quickly and his face turning red.

"You should knock next time, spangles." Tony stated, helping (name) back onto her feet and pulling his shirt over his head. "How about you say we go finish this up in my room?" He whispered to (name), taking her hand. (name) nodded enthusiastically, squeezing his hand slightly as they walked out of the closet, hand in hand. Instead of going back to sit back on the floor with the others, Tony detoured towards the door to the room, tugging (name) along behind him.

"The game is not over yet." Thor boomed, slightly confused as to why Tony and (name) were leaving the room.

"It is for us." Tony stated, turning his head to smirk at (name) as they made their way into the hallway and towards his room.


	3. Steve Rogers

Sunglasses: Steve Rogers

(name) clasped a hand over her eyes, to make sure the urge to peek into the bag wouldn't take over, and thrust her hand into the bag. She shifted a few things around, finally picking up something and removing her hand from her eyes. "These are really nice." She exclaimed, putting the sunglasses on and looking around at everyone in the circle. Tony leaned over to Steve, who was sitting next to him, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Go get her soldier." Tony smirked, the joke causing Steve's cheeks to turn a rosy shade of red. (name) stood up, sunglasses still on, and waited for Steve to follow. A few seconds later, Steve, being dragged into the closet by Tony, stood in front of (name) as the door was slammed closed and locked.

"I don't know this game." Steve stated awkwardly, shifting to lean his back against the wall so (name) had some room to move around as well, since the closet was surprisingly small.

"It's a game kids in middle school used to play as an excuse to get into a dark room with someone they liked so they could make out or something." (name) answered, finally taking the sunglass off of her eyes, since it was already basically pitch black in the closet, and reached out to find Steve's arm. "Sorry, I'm just giving you your glasses back." (name) apologized when she felt Steve jump slightly at the contact of her fingers brushing his arm. "Give me your hand." She directed, finding Steve's hand and placing his sunglasses in them before dropping her hands back to her side.

"They didn't have a game like this in the 40's." Steve stated, his voice sounding slightly sad to (name).

"I don't imagine they would, and even if they did I don't think you would've played it. You don't seem the type, this more of a Tony type of game." She joked, causing a chuckle from Steve. The two fell into silence for a few more seconds, before (name) couldn't take it any longer. "Steve, can I try something?" She asked, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"Sure." Steve answered, and before (name) could lose her courage she leaned over towards him and kissed him on the lips. Steve was a little surprised, but kissed her back before they both pulled away to breath.

"Are you sure you aren't just doing this as part of the game?" Steve asked, hoping that that wasn't the reason she was kissing him, because he had liked her for a long time. (name) shook her head quickly, sort of surprised that he would even suggest such a thing.

"I've liked you for a long time Steve, but you were still getting over Peggy and I didn't want to force you into something." She explained, smiling slightly.

"I've liked you for a long time, too." Steve confined, leaning down and kissing (name) once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. That's how they stayed until Tony threw open the closet door.

"Well spangles really is a ladies man isn't he?" Tony joked as (name) and Steve pulled apart from each other. Both of them blushed as they walked out of the closet together and took their seats on the floor next to each other.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Steve asked (name) quietly as the rest of the group started to continue the game. (name) turned to look at Steve, a wide smile breaking across her face and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Of course!" She smiled, pecking him on the lips and gaining a groan from the rest of the group.

"Get a room you two." Tony teased, causing a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Maybe we will." Steve boldly stated, a blush taking over his face immediately afterwards, causing the room to once again burst into laughter.


	4. Clint Barton

Black sweatshirt: Clint Barton

(name) pulled out the softest thing her fingers touched, and that just so happened to be a black hoodie sweatshirt. "This looks really soft." She commented, unzipping the hoodie and pulling it on, zipping it back up again.

"It is." Clint commented from his perch on the edge of the group, standing up and reaching a hand down to pull (name) to her feet as well. (name) nodded in agreement, pulling the sleeves of the hoodie down over her hands and following Clint into the closet, with Tony on their heels.

"Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked just before he closed the door and clicked the lock into place. Clint and (name) settled into seats on the floor directly across from each other, so their knees were touching and they were facing each other.

"I think I'm going to keep this hoodie, I like it." (name) half joked, pulling the hood of the hoodie over her head and playing with the zipper. Clint chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't let that happen, that's my only sweat shirt." Clint stated, half joking himself. It was his only sweat shirt, but he wouldn't really mind if (name) kept it, she looked better in it then he did.

"Well I'm sorry, we may have to duel to the death because I don't think I can bring myself to give you your sweat shirt back." (name) teased, not once expecting Clint to take her up on that 'dueling to the death'. He grabbed her ankles and jerked her forward, moving to gently pin her shoulders to the floor with his hands, and pinning the rest of her down by laying on top of her.

"I'll take my sweat shirt back now." He said, his face inches away from (name)'s. They stayed like that for a few more moments before (name) cocked her head up slightly, gently pressing her lips against Clint's. Taking the opportunity of Clint's momentary surprise against him, (name) managed to flip them both over so she was perched on Clint's stomach, never once breaking their kiss.

"You still want your sweat shirt?" (name) whispered, her lips barely touching Clint's as she took the time to breath once again.

"Yeah, I want it off of you." Clint responded, reaching for the zipper of the sweat shirt and pulling it down until it was fully unzipped. (name) shrugged it off of her shoulders and tossed it somewhere deeper into the closet, smiling slightly and stifling a giggle.

"Well now that I took off an article of clothing, you have to do the same." She stated, shifting so she was resting on her knees, so she could tug Clint's shirt up his chest. Clint sat up quickly, pushing (name) to sit in his lap as he tugged his shirt up and over his head.

"Now we're even." He stated, pressing his lips back against (name)'s demandingly, gently pushing her backwards until she was laying on the ground once again, trapped between the floor and Clint's body. His hand's inched up her shirt until they reached the edge of her bra while she raked her hands up and down his chest and back. When Clint pushed (name)'s shirt up until he couldn't shove it up any more, (name) pulled it over her head and tossed it similarly to how she had tossed the sweat shirt away.

Once her shirt was discarded, (name) started to tug on Clint's belt, her fingers fumbling to un-do the belt buckle. Without any warning the closet door was thrown open, causing it to crash against the wall with a loud bang, scaring both Clint and (name).

"It looks like it was just getting good too." Tony stated as Clint and (name) scrambled to pull their clothes back on. With red faces the pair walked out of the closet, Clint directly behind (name), trying to hide the obvious erection in his jeans.

"Game's over, night everyone." (name) declared, feeling Clint's arm snake around her waist to keep her in front of him. Quickly she lead the way out of the living room and into the hallway, ignoring the protests and whines from Tony about how he hadn't had his turn yet.


	5. Thor

Red Cape: Thor

(name)'s hand first came in contact with a smooth, soft object, and she pulled it out to reveal a large, red cape. "This could only be one person's." She stated, eyes connecting with Thor as she said it. The God had a large grin plastered on his face as he took the cape back from (name), and placed it on the ground beside him.

"So what is it that I have won?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony as a knowing smirk crossed the playboy's face.

"Why you've won a wonderful seven minutes in heaven with this lovely young lady." Tony stated, motioning for the two to get into the closet. Thor, not one to pass up a prize, jumped to his feet and pulled (name) up as well, confidently leading the way into the closet. When they both were inside Tony leapt to his feet, closed the closet door, and clicked the lock into place. "Seven minutes buddy, get cracking." Tony stated from the other side of the door.

"Well, what do we do during these seven minutes together?" Thor asked curiously, looking down at where he thought (name) was, even though he couldn't see her.

"We're supposed to kiss, kids used to play this game so they could kiss people." (name) said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Oh, well let us not waste this opportunity!" Thor bellowed, taking a hold of (name)'s elbow surprisingly gently for someone his size, and brought his lip to hers. (name) was shocked at first, but wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to kiss the man she had had a crush on for a while, and kissed him back eagerly. But the thought that he was kissing her just because he thought he had started to tug on (name)'s brain, and she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "Is something the matter?" Thor questioned, surprised by (name)'s apparent rejection to his kiss.

"No!" (name) exclaimed immediately. "I just…. I just want to know if you're kissing because you think that you have to, or because you want to." She stated more then asked, starting to fiddle with the strands of her hair.

"I would not do anything if I did not want to do it." Thor stated, shocked she would ask him such a thing. "Why, do you not want to?" He asked.

"I've wanted to for a while." (name) replied , searching for and finding Thor's hand in the darkness. The door was flung open then, revealing Tony Stark in the door way, looking a little disappointed.

"I expected more from you." He stated, disappointedly, letting Thor and (name) out of the closet together.


End file.
